The Waltz Of Truth
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Phoenix visits Miles' apartment for the first time. Phoenix notices the big piano and asks Miles to play. A pleasant atmosphere causes unspoken feelings to be revealed… I rewrote and mixed chapters 6 and 9 of my story Thank You, My Turnabout into a narumitsu fluff story. This is my contribution to the narumitsu week 2016 with the theme: music (July 7).


_**The Waltz Of Truth**_

He was surprised Miles had asked him to come by his house. During the years they met again, he had never visited his apartment even once. Now, the prosecutor had called him to talk again about their investigation to unmask Kristoph. Sometimes when they would be talking, it would not always be about their investigation. Miles would from time to time talk about his current cases. To be honest, Phoenix did not mind. He liked uncovering flaws and contradictions and he sensed that Miles was glad to receive some advice and insight from an ex-lawyer.

* * *

It was Saturday and the men had decided to meet at five o' clock. Miles had texted him he address, including many directions. It was impossible for Phoenix to not find it this way.

After a bus ride of around twenty-five minutes, he found himself walking on the pavement and passing many posh-looking houses. _This was obviously the wealthy neighborhood_ , he concluded. He walked for about ten minutes and then stood still in front of an apartment complex. Phoenix typed in number 316 on the panel and then touched the call-button. It did not take long for him to hear a familiar voice. Before Phoenix could even greet the other man, he heard: 'It seems you found it, I will open the door for you. It is on the third floor.' The door gave a buzzing sound and Phoenix opened it.

'T-thanks…' He followed his way towards the elevator, of which he was sure that Miles had never ridden before. It made him think about how Miles was so traumatized, but on the other hand he seemed so strong. He pushed the button and looked in the mirror that was on one side of the elevator. He looked somewhat presentable.

The doors opened on the third floor and the lights turned on when he walked across the hall. Miles stood in the end of the hallway, leaning against the doorpost with his arms folded. He gave a soft smile when Phoenix came into his vision field. It was then that Phoenix had noticed him too and returned a smile. He began to walk more slowly when he saw a large dog sitting in front of Miles' feet. The tail of the beast was wriggling happily. Miles noticed his confused and slightly fearful face. He had not expected Phoenix to be this… scared of a dog.

'She won't bite,' was the thing he said when Phoenix was coming more closer.

'I-Is that your dog?' Phoenix asked him hesitantly.

'Yes, her name is Pess,' Miles answered and looked at Pess.

'I totally did not expect _you_ to have a dog…,' the spikey-haired man said, very confused.

'And I did not expect _you_ to be so afraid of dogs,' Miles replied dryly.

'I am not afraid. It is just, you know, I am not very good with pets and….they not with me.'

'She really won't do anything if you keep calm. Now then, please come in,' Miles said and went inside first.

'Y-yes, thanks,' Phoenix replied and with a bow he walked around the dog and entered the spacious hallway. Phoenix looked around in the hallway and put his jacket on the peg on the wall. There was marble on the floor and everything in the enormous hallway was organized and looked expensive. He knew he could expect even more fanciness in the rest of the house. He did not dare to imagine Miles' monthly paycheck or to even compare it to his former salary as a defense lawyer.

He followed Miles and Pess into the living room, and Miles pointed in the direction of the wooden table on one side of the room, as he was saying 'please sit down'. The grey-colored chairs at the table looked fashionable and very comfortable.

Miles sensed how Phoenix was staring at him and it made him feel quite uncomfortable.

'What is wrong that you seem to stare at me, Wright?'

'It's just…, you are wearing a polo shirt. I have never seen you without your suit nor cravat.'

Miles snorted hearing the other man talk. 'The manner you say it, it sounds like I work and sleep with my suit and cravat on constantly.'

Phoenix laughed. 'Haha, no I think I am just not used to this casual Edgeworth.' The reply he got to that comment was a snort.

'I will get you something to drink. Is coffee fine with you?'

'Yes, sure,' Phoenix replied, still in awe. Miles vanished towards the kitchen, after hearing the other man's answer. The dog followed her master obediently, still happily wagging her tail around, like she was expecting Miles to get her some food. Phoenix knew that once Trucy knew that Miles had a dog, she would be excited and whine about visiting the prosecutor's apartment. _I better not tell her then_ , he thought.

* * *

Phoenix had left Trucy with the old grand nanny a few blocks away. She was a fan who was mesmerized by his daughter's magical tricks and came by the Borscht Bowl club often to watch Trucy's shows. He now had come to know her well. It was no problem for her to take care of his girl, she had said. This gave him the time to visit Edgeworth's house, of which he was very curious and expectant of.

As he looked around, he noticed the photo frames on a cabinet. An enlarged photo of his father, Gregory Edgeworth, smiling genuinely at him. The other photo surprised him. It was a photo of Miles and Franziska, he estimated Miles to be around thirteen and Franziska around six years old. Miles gave a sift smile, Franziska seemed to have a smirk on her face. _Miles' smile was a sad one_. _He must have had a hard time_. Franziska was sitting on an arm chair with Miles standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder. Even though he himself did not know all the details of their brother-sister bond, he was sure that Miles cared for her deeply, not regarding her often mean behavior that he had seen towards him. She cared for him as well, wanting revenge for Miles his 'death' many years ago. Phoenix walked towards the white piano near the large windows. Even though he was a disguised piano player, he was a shame for all piano players worldwide. He himself simply sucked at playing and could only play one simply melody. To be honest, he could not even read the language of music.

Resting to one side of the piano was a rectangle-looking case. It was half-open and Phoenix noticed a flute. _Man, he was some musical talent I must presume_ , Phoenix thought.

Close to the piano was a CD rack. Scanning through the CD's from a distance with his eyes, he noticed they were mainly classical: Bach, Chopin, Mozart, Vivaldi and many more famous composers. However, he did seem to have some old rock CD's as well. Phoenix grinned when he noticed the Steel Samurai Original Soundtrack CD. _Casual Edgeworth is now being revealed_.

'I see you are investigating my house like it is a crime scene. Every nook and cranny is being examined,' Miles commented and made Phoenix jump in the air from shock. He had not heard Miles coming back into the living room.

'I- I didn't know you played the piano... and the flute,' he quickly said to hide that he was actually startled.

'I was taught to play both instruments at the Von Karma Household. I do not play that often anymore, unfortunately. I rarely have the time.'

Phoenix nodded as in 'ah, I understand'. 'Are you good at playing both?'

'I have had lessons for around eleven years,' was the only thing Miles answered, without giving a clear yes or no. _He must be good, there was simply no other way._

'C-can you first play one of your favorite pieces for me?' Phoenix asked the man. He had never heard Miles play before.

'Eum…'

'You don't have to if you want to!'

'Well, I see no problem. Let me think of which piece to play…'

Miles stood up and walked towards a big cupboard and got out a piano music book.

'Is it your favorite piece?' Phoenix asked him, as he saw Miles sitting down again on the piano stool. He put the piano sheets on the right pages in front of him. Phoenix came closer and stood behind Miles to look at the title.

'Yes, this is a fine work by Frédéric Chopin.' Miles felt Phoenix close behind him and swallowed. His heartbeat increased and he knew his face become slightly red.

'Chopin, Waltz no. 7 in C sharp minor, op. 64 no. 2,' Phoenix read out loud. 'That is quite a long title. But I do like waltzes.'

Miles put his hands on the keys. Phoenix did a few steps back towards the left side of the piano, to give him some space but so that he could still see Miles playing.

As Phoenix was listening intensely and saw Miles' hands move over the keyboard, he noticed Pess sitting silently next to the piano stool on which Miles was sitting. He was deeply impressed by the man who was actually playing with quite a lot of emotion. _He is talented, what is it that he cannot do?_ Phoenix thought and continued to watch with a soft smile on his face. He watched the man, who was absorbed in the piece, his head and hair moving slightly forwards when he played crescendo. Phoenix felt the temperature of his body rise, together with the increase of his heartbeat. He intensely kept looking at the prosecutor, who even looked more and more handsome after each note.

After letting Phoenix hear a short part of the piece, Miles got his hands form the keyboard and looked at him. Phoenix had the feeling that clapping would be awkward, so he decided to express himself with words.

'That was awesome. You're really good. I am impressed.'

'No, these pieces are simply not that difficult,' Miles answered modestly. Phoenix smiled, he knew better than that. Miles was being humble now.

'They should hire you at the Borscht Bowl Club instead of me, haha. By the way, Pess wags her tail with the rhythm of the music when you played,' Phoenix laughed. Miles suddenly smiled at him. That unexpected but lovely smile always melted Phoenix's heart.

'She always does that when I am playing the piano or the flute. Her favorite piece is The Entertainer, then it almost looks like she is dancing.' Miles' smile became wider and he let his hand go over Pesses fur.

'Play it, play it!' The spikey-haired man eagerly requested. Miles looked at him with an amused face and then started the bubbly melody which he knew by heart. Pesses ears directly stood right up and she stood up from her sitting position. Her feet began moving and she sprung a few times.

'This is hilarious!' Phoenix laughed heartily and kept looking at the happy dog. Miles could not hide his laugh as well and kept watching his lovely dog while playing. When he finished playing, Miles looked at the other man, still laughing.

* * *

Phoenix knew that he and Miles had looked in each other's eyes just a few seconds too much. Miles broke the eye contact and coughed.

Phoenix felt this warmth in his chest, it always appeared when in the presence of Miles. However, the pleasurable feeling in his heart was at his peak at the moment. Phoenix's face got red and he did one step towards the piano stool on which Miles sat.

'Miles..., to be honest…I need to tell you something... I…,' Phoenix nervously began, looking at the prosecutor with his head as red as a tomato.

'I-I will pour you another drink, Wright.' Still avoiding Phoenix's eyes, Miles stood up and walked away, in the direction of the kitchen.

'M-Miles... please, let me finish!' Phoenix grabbed the other man's wrist and Miles turned around.

'I... I don't want you to finish your sentence, Wright,' he simply spoke. It did not sound that harsh, as Miles showed a slightly sad expression, but nonetheless Phoenix heart sank. Both knew what was going on between them. These untold feelings, the special atmosphere. The two of them were clearly aware of it. However, expressing it with words and facing it now was something Miles had extreme difficulty with. Phoenix knew Miles was now running away, literally. Miles took another step to the kitchen.

'Let me go, Wright.'

'Then.. please… tell me… why can I not finish my sentence?' Phoenix asked him and let his wrist go.

Miles looked at him and shook his head. He then followed his way again towards the kitchen.

'Miles! Tell me!' Phoenix begged and slid his arms around the prosecutor. It was a back hug and Phoenix put his chin on the man's shoulder.

'Why, Miles?' He whispered in his ear and Miles could hear the sadness in the lawyer's voice.

'Wright.'

'Hm?' It sounded softly. There was a silence and Phoenix was sure he felt Miles' heart beating faster while still hugging him from the back.

'Nevermind.'

'No, I insist you tell me.' Phoenix still stood against Miles' back, arms folded around the other man's chest. The prosecutor sighed and then continued to speak.

'T-to tell you the truth...,' Miles swallowed, looking forward. Phoenix's heart was almost exploding. It was on the point of being heartbroken or filled with euphoria.

'I am scared, Wright.' Miles bit his lip.

'Scared? Scared of what?' Phoenix put his head up and let go a little. With his arms, he turned around the prosecutor so that they faced each other.

'Wright...' Miles' blushes on his face got as red as Phoenix's.

'Just tell me what is bothering you,' Phoenix tried to say calmly, but his trembling voice revealed the opposite emotion he was feeling. He still hold on to Miles' right arm.

'I... I… have never been in a relationship, Wright. I am not that familiar with...loving someone in a… a… romantic manner.'

The big words were out and Phoenix looked at the shy prosecutor in front of him.

'So what?' The spikey-haired man answered after a few seconds and took both of Miles' hands in his. The action and words together shocked Miles a little.

'I will be there for you. I will make you become familiar with it, if you are willing to learn.' Phoenix squeezed Miles' hands.

Miles now glanced at him.

'But why do even want to be with someone who is not that familiar with... with...love?' Miles looked down at his black, leather shoes.

'You… know why,' Phoenix answered softly, feeling the warm hands of his crush.

'...' Miles swallowed.

'You want me to say it out loud, Miles?' Phoenix asked him and came closer to Miles' face.

'W-Wright...'

'I love you, Miles. With all of my heart.' Phoenix looked him in the eyes. He meant it, Miles was the one who he spent hours thinking about. He wanted to be with the prosecutor, even though Miles was a special kind on his own. Phoenix wanted to love him, he wanted Miles to know he was loved by him. Miles was then pulled into a hug. Phoenix tightly held onto the prosecutor, the other man's scent entering his nose. It was the scent he loved and made him comfortable.

However, Miles was extremely silent the half a minute of the embrace and Phoenix's heart could not take it.

'M-Miles?' he stuttered and tried to push him back a little to see the prosecutor's face.

Miles did not let him. Much to his surprise, he even pulled Phoenix tighter in a hug.

'Miles? Please say something. This is not a comfortable situation for me.'

He did not get a reply, instead he heard the prosecutor making noises. They were noises that Phoenix had never heard Miles make. These were _sobs_. The silver-haired man was crying in his shoulder.

'A-are you crying?!' Phoenix asked anxiously and again tried to push him away a little.

Slowly, Miles glanced at Phoenix, his eyes wet. Phoenix carefully wiped the tears away on his cheeks and Miles did not stop him. Miles never wanted to cry in front of people, however, Phoenix just said all things he had never expected to hear him say. However, he had always wanted him to say them. He was overwhelmed. His head was spinning, the temperature of his body was so high, he felt so hot… and Phoenix now hugged him, his warm body against his.

'Why are you crying, Miles?' he asked him softly, stroking his back.

'I-…I d-do not deserve you, Wright,' Miles stuttered. 'I- I am not the one you should give your lo-'

Miles could not end his sentence. The soft lips of Phoenix were pushed against his. It was a short kiss, and Miles had not any time to close his eyes. However, he felt his legs become weak and his lips tingling. Phoenix pulled away, but still held his head close to Miles's face.

'Now I won't let _you_ finish _your_ sentence. I don't want to hear it. It is not true,' Phoenix whispered with a serious expression on his face.

Miles was startled and looked Phoenix in his deep blue eyes. He had dreamed of kissing the ex-defense lawyer. However, this was reality. Their lips touched each other and it felt… pleasant.

'But…,' Miles tried to continue, but again, he was interrupted by another kiss. This one was longer and Miles slowly closed his eyes, concentrating on the good feeling that he got in his chest and on the feeling of the lips of the other man on his.

Miles kissed back and he felt arms around his waist. Phoenix deepened the kiss and Miles was sure he heard a soft moan coming from the other man. Miles had de feeling his heart was exploding, and hold tightly on to the sides of Phoenix's hoodie. The pleasurable feeling was addicting.

Carefully, Phoenix broke the kiss and opened his eyes. He saw Miles' opening his eyes as well and stared into his beautiful grey eyes looking at him from a few centimeters distance.

'That was…good,' Phoenix eventually said and blushed. 'Keep telling me nonsense and I will kiss you each time.'

'Phoenix,' was the only thing that came out the prosecutor's mouth. He was so red, so shy, and Phoenix found it adorable. Then, he realized Miles had called him by his first name.

'I love you, Miles. Please be with me.' Miles kept gazing at the man in hoodie and sweatpants with a neutral face. His tears had all dried up. 'Answer me, my heart is exploding, Miles.'

Miles' lips slowly turned in a smile, and he entangled his fingers with Phoenix's.

'I-I believe our feelings are mutual, then,' he finally replied, still not looking away from the beautiful sea-colored blue eyes of the man in front of him. A short silence followed, but then Phoenix laughed, much to Miles' surprise.

'That is a typical Miles-reply,' Phoenix snickered, but continued with a serious face, still showing a bit of uncertainty. 'So…you admit you love me?'

Miles swallowed.'…Y-yes… I-I love you… Phoenix,' Miles stuttered. 'I c-cannot explain to you the joy I feel at the moment…,' he continued. He then watched Phoenix as he grabbed his arm, dragged him to the couch, and pushed him down. Then, Phoenix sat next to him, hugging him.

'We have waited far too long, haven't we, Miles?' he whispered softly.

'It makes me glad… we… are here now,' Miles answered and locked with Phoenix's gaze. 'I had never expected… we would eventually end up this way…,' Miles murmured.

'I have always hoped we would someday… and now…,' Phoenix replied.

'I always kept believing we would live next to each other as…friends.. and not as…as…,' Miles then commented and continued softly. 'As…lovers.'

Phoenix got a hold of Miles' face, putting it between his hands. Miles' eyes widened a bit, as Phoenix continued to stroke his cheeks with his thumbs.

'Wr- Phoenix, what are you doing?' Miles asked him calmly, still a bit surprised.

'Just let me look at you,' he answered, 'just looking at you makes my heartbeat rise to two hundred beats per minute.' He saw how Miles' cheeks become redder again. Miles could not believe it, the two of them loved each other, Phoenix had just kissed him twice and was now holding his face and complimenting him. He suddenly felt relieved. It took so long, he had tried to forget about his feelings for Phoenix. At first, he did not know what these feelings were, but then the realization came, it was love. It was already many years ago he learned about his feelings, but he never had guessed Phoenix felt the same. He was overjoyed and Miles knew he did not deserve such a loving man. And now, this man had said he loved him. Their feelings were mutual and after all the shyness, Miles felt comfortable now. His hands had stopped trembling.

* * *

Miles did not respond at first owing to all the thoughts entering his head, but then he put his hands on Phoenix' shoulders and pushed himself towards the spikey-haired man. Phoenix then saw … a smirk? _Miles was smirking?_

'Then... I will make you heart go three hundred beats per minute,' Miles replied and kissed Phoenix a little aggressively, and Phoenix felt he was almost falling with his back on the couch' seat.

Phoenix was taken by surprise and felt Miles' breath closer and closer, and feeling warm lips against his own again. Miles' shyness had decreased, he reckoned. This was the confident prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. It was like Miles had two sides, two personalities. It was something Phoenix loved, it was a little mysterious, a little arcane and therefore arousing.

'Y-you learn fast,' Phoenix joked between their kisses. He saw Miles giving him another smirk and felt he embraced him with his arms.

Miles then pulled Phoenix closer while kissing, both their eyes shut. They felt each other, both of their heartbeats rose to even higher than three hundred beats per minute.

But then, both men felt this wet thing against their faces. In shock, they released each other to find Pess sitting next to the couch, waggling her tail and with her tongue out of her beck.

'Pess...,' Miles just simply said. '…She must be jealous of you, Phoenix.'

Still panting a bit, Phoenix laughed and patted Pess on her head.

'Sure, anyone would be jealous of me. It is me who is kissing the Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and gets all of his attention,' Phoenix sat back and let out grin.

Miles sat on the edge of the sofa, still processing everything that just happened. They were silent for a minute. Eventually, he got both of their cups from the little table in front of them. The coffee had become cold.

'I am sure you would like-'

'-me to kiss you again? Yes, please,' Phoenix finished Miles' sentence and chuckled, sitting up straight on the couch.

'Objection! Let me finish my own sentence, Wr-Phoenix! I was taking about another cup of coffee, not...'

'Objection overruled, Miles,' Phoenix replied and winked.

'… '

'You have any objections to my proposal, then?' Phoenix smirked and looked at him intensely. Miles raised one eyebrow and then put down the cups. He turned towards the ex-lawyer and bowed forwards, close to Phoenix's face. His confidence got a boost, his fear was gone.

'The prosecution has no objection to the defense's proposal,' Miles whispered with a grin, pulling Phoenix closer for another hot kiss. A kiss that made them forget everything around them. It was the two of them, the two that just had declared their love for each other, the two lovers kissing and showing affection. They had forgotten about the meeting to discuss their investigation, which was the original purpose of Phoenix being here. They had forgotten about the time, as it already was past dinner time. They did not even notice how Pess had given Phoenix a jealous glare and sadly returned to her dog basket, missing the attention of her master. She saw how the two men melted together and Pess knew that she would get not any attention tonight.

-END-

* * *

 **A/N**

Thank you for reading! :D

Please leave a comment if you liked this story!


End file.
